The Conquerer
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: *Spoilers* Song-Fic With KxL. Sweet, and WEIRD


****

Conqueror---Silver-Stampede

Song fic to the song "Eye Conqueror" By Third Eye Blind

*****Dedication******

To Mali--Happi Birf Day! I love your site, which I'm going to plug here. (It's a Knives fan-site! It kicks ass! It's Got a great Fan-art page!) ( http://homepage.mac.com/malimillions/ ) And thank you so much for getting me into Trigun and anime in general.

To Matt--You inspire me, you know you do, I've told you this before. This Wasn't inspired by you, nor will you probably read it, but since I was thanking people I might as well thank you right? So, thank you so much for getting me into anime and handing me the key to the door of a world I never would have seen without either of you. 

__

********************

I am the conqueror

I taste your scent in the wind

Set my sail

Knives sat at a table, in a hotel room. The phone rang. "Mr. Millions, Vash is on his way." "Very good. And what of Legato?" The receiver dropped when knives received his answer.

__

but then you sink my boat

Pulling out his gun, the mere twin to the one Vash brandished, the platinum haired man headed out of the room. He walked into a Wine and Spirit seller, and bought two bottles of wine. He didn't even bother paying the man, just killed him. **_There's for you Legato. _**He thought to himself. 

So I begin to swim 

Children watched as the blonde man who never spoke a word left their town. "Where do you think he's going?" one of them asked another. Knives glanced back, uneasily, because he himself was not sure yet. He would go, off into the nearest patch of greenery, to wait for his beloved brethren.

__

Bash my foes until I win

Lances smash across my chest 

But it was always you, old friend, who did my dirty work. He thought to himself, while pouring a hefty glass of red wine. He swished the wine around, feeling as though he was about to drink the blood of his dead friend. **_ We'll be together soon._** He smirked at the greenery around him. They had it easy. They could die. He, However did not possess the knowledge of how to do this.

__

That's my quest you wonder why 

I will never die 

****

It could be years until Vash arrived. The wine glass felt reasonably lighter. Knives glanced down, he'd drank half of it by now. **_ Oh....legato..... _**He thought, **_If you'd only knew. _** Sighing, and filling the glass up, he rose. ****

The only thing I bleed for is you 

**__**

If only you knew.

__

Oceans of love 

I crossed them for you 

In the matrix of your garden 

A Figure moves swiftly in the distance. A red-clad figure. Knives sat down, and enjoyed his last glass of wine.

__

I find you in bloom 

Vash approached, and Knives applauded him. "It seems you've made it little brother, Wine, to celebrate?" Vash stared past his brother with determination. "What's there to celebrate?" He asked. "Well, Let's see, You've finally killed." He sipped from his glass. 

__

Now that you found me 

No one's going to get around me 

Two minutes later the two brothers had engaged in a synchronized duel. It was almost choreographed. Vash finally had the last two words. **Click. Bang.** Knives savored the sweet taste of wine, the release of death.....the burning pain, and feelings of remorse. **_Legato...._**

__

I'm coming for you 

Coming for you 

Coming for you (can we get this all together) 

Coming for you (can we get this all) 

Blackness subsided and a crimson light filled his view. A voice asked "What is your purpose here?" 

__

Nothing I cannot do 

There is nothing I wouldn't do for you 

And you put me all through the worst 

I am cursed with a light that's made to burn 

Knives thought, **_My purpose here is to seek my friend, to finish my business, and pass peacefully. _** "Very well." The voice called out."

__

That's where I shine 

The form of legato reached the void. Pausing in front of Knives it knelt. "Sama" He purred. 

__

And now you'll be mine 

The blonde quivered with happiness, there was so much to say, so much to thank him for, and not enough time. Knives knelt down next to legato. 

__

Oceans of love 

I've crossed them for you 

In the matrix of your garden 

I beg your pardon 

Now that I've hardened 

No one's going to get around me 

"I always held you with the highest regard" He began... 

__

Coming for you (can we get this all together) 

"But through your past few years of service..."

__

I'm coming for you (can we get this all together)

Legato bowed his head in shame. 

__

Coming for you (can we get this all together) 

" I haven't been......"

__

Coming for you (can we get this all together) 

" I've spent the previous years, hiding, physically, mentally, and emotionally. I thought that I could only die, and live without suffering, " The blonde man stopped to tilt the form in front of him's head up. 

__

I am the conqueror Byzantine mosaic

in the heat I am cursed, through the worst

"But the last four days have showed me, an eternity without you would be worse than death." 

__

With a life that's made to burn 

That's where I shine, 

where I shine now

"But Sama, Everyone has to die."

"But I died for you, Just as you died for me."

__

And you, you, you, you, you 

Are mine, mine, mine, mine, mine 

The two deceased men embraced, and then the voice erupted. "Now, Millions Knives, It is time..."

Knives backed away, tears brimming in his eyes. "But I came...I Crossed........all for him."

__

Love I've crossed them for you 

In the Matrix of your garden 

I find you in bloom 

"Why should you be allowed to have him? You treated him like he was a disease." The voice boomed. Legato smirked. "Sama, I'm sure you've realized something from all of this." Knives sat back for a second. 

__

And now that I've found you 

No one's going to get around me 

**__**

If I were truly a plant....I......I wouldn't have died. My flesh would have just....Healed. 

__

You (can we get this all together) 

I'm coming for you (can we get this all together)

Tears fell from Knives eyes. "I Was always. A....human?" Legato nodded. The void swirled a vibrant black and gold. 

__

Coming for you (can we get this all together) 

Coming for you (can we get this all together) 

Legato's eyes stilled. "Sama....You....you loved me?" 

__

I am the conqueror 

I am the conqueror 

Knives nodded. "But this eternity, It's just plain Knives."

__

I am the conqueror 

I am the conqueror 

So, Vash went on to find Meryl and Millie, and had a profitable life, being a Bernadelli Insurance Manager. 

__

I am the conqueror

Millie Headed off to December, once Nicholas D. Wolfwood jr was born . Her parents weren't too happy about her having a child out of wedlock, but they quickly got over that. 

__

I am the conqueror 

And Knives and Legato spent eternity together, along the astral plane, that is, until Vash died and chased them around all the time.

__

Am the conqueror


End file.
